vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lord of the Rings
Summary The Lord of the Rings is the name of a fantasy romance written by J.R.R Tolkien. Although the universe in general is often referred to as Lord of the Rings, or LOTR, there are many other books that make up the canon material, including The Hobbit, The Silmarillion, Unfinished Tales, etc. which is technically the Tolkienverse, although everybody calls it Lord of the Rings anyway due to it being the most popular. The Lord of the Rings was also made into a trilogy of movies and The Hobbit film trilogy, adapted by Peter Jackson. People often use the movie versions of the characters in debates, despite the fact that the novels are the original canon. Many video games spin-offs also exist, as well as a comic book adaption of the Hobbit. Lord of the Rings takes place in the land of Middle-Earth, where there are humans and non-human races, such as elves, dwarves, hobbits, trolls, orcs, goblins, etc. The plot focuses around returning the One Ring to Mount Doom to destroy it before the Dark Lord Sauron reclaims it. LOTR is considered to be one of the defining works of modern fantasy, and helped inspire other fantasy worlds like Dungeons and Dragons, Final Fantasy, Sword of Truth, Warcraft, Warhammer Fantasy (which led to Warhammer 40,000), Wheel of Time, etc. The Power of This Verse The majority of characters in LOTR characters are considered peak human at best though many of them are very skilled warriors, such as Aragorn and Legolas, although the Maiar (the lesser ones) and Valar (greater beings) are considered to be extremely powerful, being immortal, non-corporeal spirits that can move and reshape continents and have incredible psychic powers. It should also be noted the First and Second age humans and elves were well into superhuman range with some wielding power comparable to the lesser Maiar, some being able to challenge Fallen Vala's. There are also several powerfull creatures notable the dragons such as Smaug who overpowered 2 cities in a day or Ancalagon who is larger than a mountain. There are also many forms of magic in the series which at times are vaguely defined. LOTR also has a quantifiably cube being, Eru Illuvatar, since he created the universe. Even without him, the verse easily stands above the likes of the HST, Yu Yu Hakusho, and even Negima due to the likes of the Valar. Supporters SpiralMaster Antvasima Valar Melkor 2 LordAizenSama DarkSchneiderKing Azathoth the Abyssal Idiot ImagoDesattrolante Kkapoios Kowt ConsumingFire SaiyanSage Character Profiles Fellowship of the Ring -Aragorn -Boromir -Frodo Baggins -Gandalf -Gimli -Legolas -Meriadoc Brandybuck -Peregrin Took -Samwise Gamgee Gondor and Arnor -Anarion -Denethor -Earnur -Elendil -Faramir -Isildur Rohan -Eomer -Eowyn -Theoden Elves -Arwen -Celeborn -Cirdan -Elladin -Elrohir -Elrond -Feanor -Fingolfin -Galadriel -Gil-galad -Glorfindel -Hurin -Thranduil -Turin Turambar Dwarves -Balin -Bifur -Bofur -Bombur -Dain Ironfoot -Dori -Dwalin -Fili -Gloin -Kili -Nori -Oin -Ori -Thorin Oakenshield Men of Dale -Prince Bard Hobbits -Bilbo Baggins Isengard -Grima Wormtongue -Saruman -Ugluk Mordor -Gorbag -Gothmog (Orc) -Khamul -Mouth of Sauron -Nazgul -Sauron -Shagrat -The Witch-King of Angmar Goblins -Azog -Bolg -Great Goblin Angbad -Ancalagon the Black -Balrogs -Durin's Bane -Glaurung -Gothmog -Melkor/Morgoth Bauglir Istari -Alatar -Pollando -Radagast Maiar -Arien -Eonwe -Ilmare -Melian -Osse -Salmar -Tilion -Tu -Unien Valar -Aule -Este -Irmo -Mandos -Manwe -Nessa -Nienna -Orome -Tulkas -Ulmo -Varda -Vaire -Vana -Yavanna Others -Eru lluvatar -Gwaihir -Shelob -Smaug -Tom Bombadil -Treebeard -Ungoliant Movie Characters -Azog (Movie Version) -Lurtz -Sharku -Tauriel Video Game Characters -Captain Carthaen/Karsh -Drogoth -Gorkil -Hwaldar -Morgomir -Rogash -Shade of the Wolf Weapon Profiles -Anduril/Narsil -Bow of Galadriel -Glamdring -Grond -Orcrist -Sauron's Mace -Sting Races The Valar The Maiar The Numenor Category:Lord of the Rings Category:Verses